


Kilometers to Steps

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asian Character(s), F/M, Loneliness, Love, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: (Bruce Wayne/Batman x Soulmate! Korean Female Character) The compass on her wrist told her how far her soulmate was, and when she touched it, she could feel everything they feel. Min-ji knew one day she'd find them and love them no matter what. She wasn't prepared for a soulmate who wanted nothing to do with her, and Bruce Wayne wasn't prepared for a soulmate who only wanted him to be happy.





	1. 1. Kilometers to Steps to Kilometers

Inspired by: https://not-majestic-bluenicorn.tumblr.com/post/176244854408/soulmates-au-writing-promp  
Prompt: Soulmate AU: “The tattoo of a compass located on your left wrist that points towards the direction your soulmate is at. Under it will appear the distance left to meet your soulmate”Adding: when you touch the compass, you feel your soulmater’s emotions  
Summary: Min-ji has waited all her life to meet her soulmate, Bruce Wayne has prayed he’d never find his soulmate. The day they met, would be the worst of her life.

 

     “Appa, there’s something on my wrist!” The distressed voice of a 5-year old girl rang through a small home in Busan, South Korea. The father looked down to matching brown eyes that watched his worriedly, a pale thin wrist held out distressingly. The father smiled and put down the fresh fruit bought from the market and ran an overworked hand through smooth black hair. His daughter was too precious.

 

     “Min-ji, this mark is very important, it’s what lead me to Mama.” The father smiled, holding his daughter’s wrist and tracing a finger over the compass. His had long since faded since him as his soul mate began to living together and giving birth to their beautiful daughter. “This mark will help you and your soulmate find each other one day. It’s a compass.” The father explained, watching his daughter’s eyes widen and smile spread across her face.

 

     “What does 11,245 km mean?” Min-ji asked, bright black eyes staring at the compass in awe.

 

     “That’s how far your soulmate is away from you. The blue tip of the needle is the direction, so they are 11,245 kilometers East.” The father explained, smiling at the excitement in his daughter’s eyes.

 

     “Where is that?” Min-ji asked, grabbing his hand excitedly.

 

     So they pulled out a map and looked at the possibilities. “It looks like they’re somewhere in America, far away from Busan, but you two will find each other one day.” He reassured, expecting disappointment in his daughter’s eyes.

 

     “America...they speak English there. I will become fluent in English, so I can speak to my soulmate clearly, so I can say I love you everyday.” Min-ji vowed, thin fingers tracing the compass.

 

*

 

 

     4am, 11,245 kilometers away from Busan, 20 year old Bruce Wayne woke up to a burning feeling on his arm. Bleary blue eyes looked annoyedly at his left wrist, the moonlight reflecting something new. For 20 years he thought the infinity sign of his compass would never fade, that he could never have a soul mate, but here it read 11,245 km.

 

     Bruce groaned, a soulmate was the last thing he needed. He hoped that number would disappear.

*

 

     “I think someone is hurting my soulmate.” Min-ji was 7 now, and she looked up to her mother in fear.

 

     “Why do you say that?” Her mother asked carefully, looking to her husband in worry.

 

     “When I touch my compass, I always feel pain, sadness, or sometimes hatred. I think my soulmate is being hurt.” Min-ji said tearfully, finger pressing against her compass and she could feel her soulmate’s exhaustion. What were they going through? “I want to help them but I don’t know how, Umma.”

 

     “Min-ji, you are such a sweet girl. Your soulmate is so lucky to have you, but you can’t spend your life living for someone else. Be happy for the both of you, but don’t let someone else’s pain dictate everything for you.”

 

     “I know but...they’re my soulmate. They need help.”

 

*

 

     Bruce Wayne had grown used to the cold air of the Himalayas. As well as the feeling of being beaten and bruised. Ra’s Al Ghul did little to nothing to hold back, both physically and mentally. Today was one of those days.

 

     “4,285 kilometers.” Ra’s al Ghul noted, staring intently at the compass. “They must be Asian.”

     

     “It doesn’t matter to me what they are, I don’t want them.” Bruce glared at the compass.

 

     “You would deny yourself of a soul mate?” Ra’s asked, a tone of slight disbelief in his voice.

     

     “People like me aren’t meant to have soul mates. For 20 years, the compass never appeared. I can live another 20 or more without a soulmate.”

 

     “20 years? Then that indicates an age difference. They must be young. Can you feel happiness?”

 

     “I don’t check. I don’t care.” Bruce insisted.

 

     The conversation stopped there.

*

 

     “It does bother me, Master Bruce, that you live as if your soulmate long died.” Alfred said dryly as he spotted the hickey on Bruce’s neck.

 

     Dick Grayson sighed, already knowing what fight was about to occur between Bruce and Alfred. It had been this way ever since Bruce adopted him, every morning after Bruce’s...activities after galas. Alfred would remind him there’s someone waiting for him in South Korea, Bruce would say he doesn’t need them.

     

     “You know I do this purely for image and I don’t intend to find someone I don’t need.” Bruce explained, sipping his coffee while avoiding the butler’s glare.

 

     “11,245 km. We already know your soulmate is in South Korea yet you do nothing to even pursue them. You may not need a soulmate, Master Bruce, but to allow your soulmate to spend years agonizing over you is horrible.” Alfred reminded.

 

     “If they’re smart, they’ll find someone else.” Bruce said coldly.

 

     “Young Master Dick, I pray you find your soulmate sooner than Master Bruce.”

*

 

     She should have said no when her coworkers asked her to party with them after work. She should have left before 11. She should have accepted the ride home from her creepy coworker. She should have done anything but choose to walk home alone from the club at midnight.

 

     Maybe if she did all the right things, she wouldn’t have been chased by a group of men in empty streets of Busan. Or maybe the world could just work on raising their children to be good so they wouldn’t end up like the monsters chasing her.

 

     Her tights and pencil skirt had torn, black hair had fallen from its bun, and she had long since lost her heels when she realized she had to run. She could hear their jeers and taunts behind her and Min-ji was terrified. The wind that whipped her ears and the faint sound of heartbeat racing did nothing to drown the sounds of the men’s taunts and laughter. Hopelessness began to set realizing that with all her years of Taekwondo, she couldn’t handle 8 men on her own, especially the one with a gun. She could only run, scream, and pray someone took mercy on her. She felt a large hand grab her wrist tightly and yank her towards a large body, the fear and dejection rose as a hand ripped the remainder of her tights away.

 

     Self hatred rose as she found they were able to open her legs easily and pin her arms behind her back, maybe her soulmate didn’t deserve a weak woman like herself, Min-ji thought helplessly.

 

     She didn’t realize she was sobbing until a hand slapped her across the face and salty tears made the hand print burn more.

 

     And suddenly the men stopped laughing, and the only sound on the streets were her sobs. She struggled away from the mens’ grasp and they let go, one of them shoved her to the ground. She lifted her head from the pavement and saw a man a few feet away...he wore a bat cowl.

 

     “Batman in Busan?”

 

     “That must be an imposter!”

 

     “There’s eight of us, we can take him!”

 

     The men whispered among themselves as the Batman stalked towards them. Min-ji watched as each man charged, only to be knocked out by Batman easily until no one was left standing.

 

     Batman tied up her attackers, and Min-ji picked herself off the ground.

 

     “Thank you for saving me.” She spoke to him in English, she wasn’t sure if he understood Korean.

 

     “You distracted me from my weapons bust. You should be more careful at night.” Batman said sternly, standing up from his work. His Korean carried an American accent. Min-ji eyed him carefully, he had to be over 180 centimeters. Even from steps away, it still felt as if he towered over her. Maybe it was the pointy ears of the cowl?

 

     “I’m sorry.” She apologized to him in her native language, clasped her hands together and bowed towards him.

 

     “Are you hurt? Do you need to go the hospital?”

 

     “I’m not…” Min-ji trailed off as she felt a burn on her left wrist, she rolled her sleeves up and saw the compass pointed in a different direction. Normally it pointed east at 11,245 km.

 

     Today it pointed south...4 steps.

 

     Her eyes widened and she looked at the cowled man in awe.

“I can escort you to the hospital, if you can’t walk I can carry you.” Batman took a step towards her.

 

     3 steps.

 

     “You’re my soulmate.” She breathed, looking from her left wrist to him. A sense of relief and happiness she hadn’t felt before flooded her, and she couldn’t help the rush of tears to her eyes or the smile that broke across her face. She probably looked like a mess. Her hair falling out of its bun, her tights and pencil skirt ripped, her blouse off centered, teary eyed, and barefoot on the cold night. She found herself staring up at the man behind the cowl, each detail of his more striking than the other. How did she get so lucky to have a kind man as her soulmate?

 

     Minutes passed and neither moved. No words exchanged. She waited for him to smile, waited for him to bridge that gap.

 

     3 steps

 

       
     God, she wanted to run to him and hold him. She could feel tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks as a weak laugh escaped, this was her soulmate. This was the person she waited for since the day her compass appeared years ago.

 

     But why wasn’t he smiling? He must be in shock. Why did he look so angry at her? Why was he clenching his fist? Why were his shoulders so stiff? Why did he just take a step back?

 

     4 steps.

 

     “I don’t believe in soulmates.” He told her with a scowl. Min-ji hadn’t been prepared for the heartbreak that seized her as he looked down to her coldly. “I don’t need you.” He turned his back on her.

 

     5 steps.

 

     “Wait!” Min-ji called out and ran after him, an arm reaching for his shoulder.

 

     4 steps.

 

     3 steps.

     

     A hand snatched her wrist and held her an arms length away. She didn’t need to touch their shared compass to feel the hate that radiated off him.

 

     “You mean nothing to me. I don’t want to see you again.” He let go of her wrist and grappled to a near building.

 

     Min-ji felt her heart drop as the compass on her left wrist became colder, and watched as the number kept increasing.

 

     100 steps.

 

     490 steps.

 

     4,439 steps.

 

     9,502 steps

 

     1 kilometer.

 

     3.4 kilometers.

 

     She stared until her vision went blurry with tears and a strangled cry left her throat. Collapsing on her knees, the cold concrete stung as she covered her eyes and cried.

At 23 years old, Min-ji had accomplished more than many people in her age group. Including the most impossible: finding your soulmate only for them to hate you.

 

Hey guys! This is just a new short story, be on the look out for the next chapter! I think i'll be splitting it up into 4 parts. Let me know what you though of this one


	2. 2. Loss

     Bruce Wayne deeply considered a business trip to Busan. He knew he shouldn’t have pressed his fingers to the shared compass, but one year had passed since that first encounter with the woman he was destined to be with.

 

        He hated to admit it, but the teary eyes appeared in his nightmares almost as frequently as the day his parents died. That final image of her desperate reach towards him, it killed him inside. For a man trying to forget there was someone out there who was made to be his other half, Bruce spent more time than he should’ve thinking about his nameless love.

 

        In the privacy of his office, Bruce pressed his fingers to the compass. He wished she could move on, forget that fateful night, forget they met, but the waves of emptiness and sadness coursed through him.

 

His soulmate was depressed, and it was his fault.

 

 

*

 

        When she was 8, she broke her arm while taking care of her little sister, Min-ji still had the strength to carry her back to the house with her one good arm.

 

        When she was 10, she lost her first Taekwondo tournament, a few shed tears later, but she went back to training as usual.

 

        When she was 14, Min-ji was shamed by her art teacher for her poor work. She loved the piece her teacher tried to throw away and maintained her pride in it.

 

        When she was 20, she wanted to give up, university was hard and she missed her family and friends more than anything. But Min-ji went on to graduate in the top 10% of her university and was able to secure a job.

 

        When she was 23 , the only person who was meant to love her, hated her. Min-ji couldn’t bounce back, even though she was 24 now, the knight had long since abandoned her.

 

        She couldn’t love the sunrise as much as she used to, her favorite foods didn’t taste as good, her favorite songs didn’t sound the same, work felt like work, she couldn’t remember the walks to and from the bus stop. Worst of all, she hated how much she stared at the distance between Gwangan Bridge and the sea.

 

        She hated how she used to look down from the roof of her apartment building and think about how appealing the pavement looked rather than her own safe bed. She hated that she had learned to do so many wonderful things in life, yet she never learned to love herself.

 

        “You’re a very beautiful girl, what would your family and friends think if they knew you thought such horrible things?” Her therapist had a kind and loving smile that did nothing to hide the vice in her words, and Min-ji could feel disgust rise in her throat. Every session was like this, her therapist would ask her how her week was and ask for her journal that documented her days and moods. Her therapist would remind her how silly all these thoughts were, and would tell her to be more positive.

 

        Because that solved everything apparently.

 

        Bitterness coursed through Min-ji as she walked from the medical building. Her finger absentmindedly traced the compass and she felt waves of grief hit her. She had been used to all sorts of negative emotions from him. Sadness, hate, anger, self hate, there were too much to count.

 

        She felt her heart pick up in pace as she realized it was the worst she’d ever felt from him. Grief, self hate, and a sense of loss. Oh god, what if he was hurt? What could’ve happened to make Batman become like this? She needed to get to her apartment immediately, something was happening in Gotham!

 

        Heeled shoes echoed through the stairwell as she raced up to her door. She had to find out what happened, what if he needed her? What if he was in danger? Did Robin die?

 

        She didn’t know what to expect, but she knew someone had to be there for him.

 

 

*

 

        “It’s my fault, Alfred.” Batman stared at the large bat monitor in pain as Alfred stood by him in equal shock.

 

        All that radiated from the butler was silence.

 

        “I shouldn’t have left her, I should have taken her back with me to Gotham-” Batman cut himself off as he found his throat choked up as his eyes averted away from the article.

 

        “Busan Woman Commits Suicide on Gwangan Bridge After Soulmate Abandonment”

 

        “30 years old, she was younger than you.” Alfred noted, and Batman didn’t need to look to see the crestfallen look on his face. He could hear it in his voice.

 

        “Her name was Ga-in.” Batman said hoarsely, “Bruce and Ga-in Wayne. How could I have...I should have tracked her, should have checked our compass, should have stayed in touch, I should have-”

 

        “Master Bruce, nothing could’ve saved this woman except for love. The fault is shared among a variety of shoulders.” Alfred said quietly, exiting out of the article.

 

        “I could’ve loved her, I was supposed to love her. But I...I was so selfish. This entire time it was about me, about Gotham. For a woman who was supposed to be my everything, I saved her life once before becoming a reason to end it.” Batman admitted, and he slammed his fist into the consul before storming away from the computer.

 

        Alfred watched as he left the cave and grief took his heart as he quietly reopened the article and looked at the video of the rescue crews pulling a body from the water.

 

        He tried not to wonder about what life could be like if Bruce had someone who loved him and he could love in return. What life would be like with a Ms. Bruce Wayne in the manor. Would she be polite? Would she have loved Batman and Bruce the same way? Would she be motherly to any future wards?

 

        But none of those questions were relevant, Alfred reminded himself as he saw a bloodstain on the spot Batman had hit the computer. His master’s soulmate had committed suicide, and Alfred knew the process to picking up the pieces would be long and grueling.

 

 

*

 

        “Did you hear of the woman who committed suicide?” Min-ji’s mother asked sadly as her eldest daughter poured her tea. “I was scared when I first saw the article, that it was you, Min-ji.”

 

        “Umma...I wouldn’t do that to you.” Min-ji smiled softly as she stood and continued to prepare the meal her mother had been cooking before she visited unexpectedly.

 

        “I know ever since that night last year, you’ve been struggling. I hope you know how much your father, your little sisters, and I love you.” Her mother said shakily, Min-ji didn’t hesitate to pause and hug her tighter.

 

        “I know, Umma, and I love you too. Life may not be easy, this pain may last a life time, but I’ll be okay.” Min-ji murmured, and for once she meant it. She had seen the article of Soon Ga-in and had been shaken to the core. Their stories were similar. Soulmates who didn’t love them and left them, both fell into a spiral of depression...but where Min-ji got help, Ga-in had no one to love and help her, she suffered in silence.

 

        “I actually came to talk to you about my soulmate.” Min-ji confessed.

 

        Her mother raised a questioning eyebrow over her cup of tea. “The one who doesn’t deserve you? What about him?”

 

        “He’s in pain, I can feel it through our compass. Something is really wrong with him and it’s the worst he’s ever been. I want to find him and just make sure he’s okay.” Min-ji winced ready for her mother’s rant of how bad he was for her. She could still remember as clear as day when she told her mother the story of the bad encounter and the way her small, frail mother, yelled herself hoarse as she cursed her soulmate’s name.

 

        “He’s so lucky to have you...but Min-ji, I’m worried. The last time you two met...you changed, you’re still different now. Can you handle another rejection? Can you handle his hatred?”

 

        “I realize now, being a soulmate is more than just being loved. It means being supportive, it means being understanding, it means being kind, because the universe truly believed you were meant to be together. Maybe he’ll never love me, but Soon Ga-in committed suicide because she was alone and no one could help her. I don’t want my soulmate to die too, I don’t want him to think I hate him. I came to say I’m going to find him in Gotham and make sure he knows I’m waiting in Busan for him.” Min-ji finished, looking to her mother for approval.

 

        Kind  brown eyes gleamed and a gentle smile overtook her mother’s face. “How did I raise a daughter so kind? He doesn’t deserve you, but you know him better than me.  Min-ji, if there’s one thing I can ask of you: be happy.”

 

        That night, Min-ji bought a one way ticket to Gotham.

 

        Somewhere in America, her soulmate was hurting, and Min-ji was determined to find out why.


	3. 3. Found

        Even though she had spent hours from her flight from Gimhae International Airport to Gotham International airport, researching popular locations and landmarks in Gotham City, Min-ji wasn’t prepared for the culture shock of the city.

 

        It wasn’t necessarily the tall buildings that intimidated her, Busan had that. Nor was it the sheer amount of people, Min-ji took the bus to work everyday, crowds were never really an issue for her. The moment she stepped out of the airport...and the wind blew garbage into her white shoe. She couldn’t help the cringe that arose on her face as she froze, why was there litter everywhere? Why was there a man staring at her so intently?

 

        “I can’t believe you live like this.” Min-ji sighed, trying to ignore the trash, bustling people that pushed her out of the way, and the weird man who kept staring at her. Glancing at her left arm, she read the kilometers. 11.3 km.

 

 

        Min-ji glanced down at the busy streets from her hotel window. It was 1am, traffic had long since died, and the homeless had become easier to spot. She wondered what type of life her soulmate lived, behind the mask. Was he one of these men? Was he eating well? Did he have a roof over his head? And a thick jacket to block the cold?

 

        Was he just as scared of Gotham as she was?

 

 

        Min-ji shook the thoughts from her head, it was too late in the night to search for him. Tomorrow was Friday, a workday, maybe she could find him at some office building working. She touched her compass one more time, the waves of grief and sadness was still there. Wherever he was, no one had bothered to fix his heart yet. 

 

 

        “Master Bruce, I do hope you haven’t forgotten the party you scheduled for Saturday.” Alfred reminded as he watched his master don the batcowl, “I understand you’re still grieving but the show must go on. Would your company approve of you cancelling their thank you party?”

 

        “I know, Alfred, I haven’t forgotten. I’ll remind the rest of the office tomorrow.” Batman nodded, stalking towards the Batmobile.

 

        “Master Bruce, I understand I am two days early, but you may have to entertain the idea of moving on. The world will want to see a Mrs. Wayne, and I think it would be good for you to love again, especially after Ms. Kyle.” Alfred chided, “ponder the notion when you can.”

 

        “I was destined to love one person, Alfred, and I let them die. People like me don’t deserve love.” Batman replied softly, before entering the car.

 

        Alfred sighed, “Master Bruce, it is people like you who need love the most.”

 

 

        Min-ji had spent the morning roaming downtown Gotham. One of the most common job types in the city was a general office job, activity was most centered around this area. Despite this, her compass remained at a stubborn 3.2 km. 

 

        White tennis shoes, a striped buttoned blouse, and blue ankle jeans.  In the back of her mind Min-ji knew she should’ve dressed a little nicer if this could be the second time she ever met her soulmate. But she wasn’t aiming to impress, she was aiming to find him and make sure he was okay. There was no point in trying to get him to love her, he had long established it was impossible.

 

        Min-ji sat in a cafe, looking out the window as people passed by in business suits and walked with purpose. Was he like one of these people? So focused on his own personal success? Did he take coffee shop breaks like she was doing now?

 

        “I couldn’t believe it either, Stan, Bruce Wayne organized a whole party for the office! Tomorrow night!”

 

        “For all of Wayne Enterprises? Why?” Min-ji heard the barista yell in shock.

 

        “He said it’s a thank you present, for all our hard work. Open bar, ballroom dancing, formal event, it’s insane! He has a lot of fuck you money!”

 

        “That’s so many people! At least 400, and that’s not even including guests!”

 

        “It’s gonna be great, I’ll make sure to take pictures, it’s at the Orange Hotel on Main Street, 7pm to Midnight.”

 

        Min-ji drowned out the rest of the conversation, bolting out of the cafe and looking at her phone for a map to Wayne Enterprises. If he worked at Wayne Enterprises, he would most likely be at whatever party Bruce Wayne was hosting. If that was the case, it would be a perfect time for her to find him, check up on him, make sure he had resources to help, and then book a ticket back to Busan. Min-ji could save him and disappear, just what he needed.

 

        Min-ji didn’t stop running until she was in front of Wayne Enterprises. Her heart raced as she looked at her compass...0.162 km.  Her hand started shaking and she felt her eyes get glassy with tears. Somewhere in this building was her soulmate, and tomorrow, she would meet him. She pressed a finger to her compass and she felt it, loneliness. “I promise, Love, I’ll make it go away.” She whispered.

 

 

 

        “Are you ready for tonight, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked as Bruce Wayne straightened his tie in the hotel room.

 

        “It’s just like any other night, Alfred.” Bruce shrugged, eyeing himself in the mirror. “Did Dick already leave for patrol?”

 

        “Yes, Superman is accompanying him as well, so you can indulge in fun, Master Bruce.”

 

        “I can’t make any promises, Alfred, contact me if anything goes wrong with patrol and-”

 

        “Signing off, Master Bruce, do attend your party.” The butler concluded, before disconnecting the call.

 

 

        “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone like you before.” The taxi driver complimented. 

        

        Min-ji cringed, and immediately felt self conscious in the black lace evening gown with a revealing slit up the leg. She had realized she would need to depend on charm and confidence to get into the party, but she wasn’t ready for the blatant flirting from her taxi driver.

 

        “You’ve never seen a woman before?” She asked innocently, praying for the ride to end asap.

 

        “I’ve never a real life, Madame Butterfly.” The taxi driver whistled, and predatory eyes looked at her in the mirror. Min-ji could accept many of her soulmates flaws, but if he was anything like this driver, she had no doubt she’d walk out of his life.

 

        “Madame Butterfly was Japanese, Sir, I’m Korean. I’m afraid your eyes deceive you.” She smiled, as she saw the hotel in the distance.

 

        “My eyes see someone who would look better with their dress on the floor.”

 

        “Sir, I’m sorry to inform that you are legally blind.” Min-ji replied quickly. With no care that the car hadn’t even made a full stop, she threw 10$ to his face and exited the taxi, making a beeline to the hotel.

 

        Huge crowds filled the lobby. Sneaking in wouldn’t be a problem, all she had to do was follow the scent of perfume and alcohol, but more importantly, her compass.  

 

        172 steps.

 

        She let her black heels carry her in the direction, watching the number decrease. Her heart raised in her chest and she couldn’t tell if she was excited or afraid.

 

        53 steps.

 

        She pressed a quick finger to the compass. Emptiness, loneliness, sadness, even at such a joyous event it was still there. Min-ji had to find him, her dark knight, her saddened half, why had no one helped him before? What could’ve driven him to this?

 

        31 steps

 

        Min-ji stopped and looked up. Her arrow pointed west, and west was a man surrounded by a group of giggling women hanging off his arm. Blue eyes, an expensive suit, dark hair styled to perfection, he looked like a model. The man was Bruce Wayne, the host. He was walking towards her, but had yet to notice her. A woman kissed him on the cheek and he laughed.

 

        23 steps.

 

        Min-ji felt her heart stop and felt her eyes go glassy. This couldn’t be her soulmate.

 

 

“I don’t believe in soulmates.”

 

“You mean nothing to me. I don’t want to see you again.”

 

        The words from that horrible night rang in her ears as she felt her compass burn the closer he got.

 

        5 steps.

 

        He finally made eye contact with her. She watched him stare for a moment before his jaw dropped and  recognition flashed in his eyes as his hand flew to his left sleeve. A look of horror passed.

 

        Min-ji smiled and walked away.

 

 

Thank you for all the support you've shown for this chapter! Please let me know what you think!


	4. 4. Promises

It was a mix of pure happiness and horror. Bruce Wayne could feel his heart stop as he immediately recognized the young woman standing before him. Noises of the party and the feeling the other women’s arms around his faded as he zeroed in on the young Korean woman.

 

Perfect black hair that dropped elegantly past her shoulders, a round face dusted with make up and faint blush, a beautiful figure hugged by a black off shoulder gown, a bittersweet smile, and teary eyes.

 

His soulmate was alive. This was the woman he saved and ruined a year before, standing before him thousands of miles away from Busan.

 

Bruce Wayne felt panic rise as she turned her back away from him and walked away. He mumbled an excuse before speed walking through the crowd after her, ignoring stares and the call of his name. Pulling up his left sleeve he pressed a finger to his compass as he continued to follow her. He was flooded by sadness, betrayal, and heartbreak.

 

Of all the times for a second meeting and she had to see him like this. Guilt stabbed at his heart, why couldn’t he stop hurting her?

 

He could feel his heart racing as he watched her walk outside and stalk away from the hotel. He silently swore, did she have any idea how dangerous it was to walk around Gotham at night?

 

“Please wait!” Bruce called out, and he didn’t hesitate to run after her. Thank god she wore heels, he knew she couldn’t run well in them.

 

She didn’t even turn to look at him until he laid a hand on her shoulder, effectively stopping her. Bruce could feel his words slipping away as she turned to glare up at him. Bruce felt guilty for thinking about how beautiful she was even when she was angry.

 

“I don’t believe in soulmates.” The words were spoken in Korean, carried to him with emptiness. Bruce wasn’t sure what hurt more. His own words used against him or the tears that ran down her cheeks as she said it. Maybe it was the way she shook his hand off her shoulder and backed away from him.

 

“I don’t care, do you realize how dangerous it is to walk alone at night? This isn’t Busan!” He accidentally replied in her language, and he tried to keep the anger in his voice leveled

 

“Would it even bother you if I died? No soulmate, no loyalty, no responsibilities, seems like the perfect life for you!” While he had been holding in his anger, she had no problem allowing her voice to rise slightly as anger coated her words. Maybe it was the soulmate effect, but Bruce thought her voice was beautiful even with raw anger and passion. Little did she know how dead he felt inside when he thought she died.

 

“Of course it would bother me, I’m your soulmate. Let’s get you somewhere safe, you can yell at me there.” Bruce offered.

 

“What makes you think I want to talk to you?” Her eyes narrowed and her arms crossed.

 

“You wouldn’t be here otherwise, why else would you come all the way to Gotham and crash my party without knowing my identity?” Bruce reasoned, as he removed his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders. As beautiful as she looked in that dress, it did nothing to fend from the nighttime cold. “You may not want to talk to me now, but I’ve wanted nothing more than a second chance with you.” Bruce meant it wholeheartedly, he hoped she could see it in his eyes.

 

Was it the warmth of his jacket? Curiosity? Not wanting to let an expensive trip go to waste? Love? Or fear of walking at night? Regardless of what reason, Bruce was thankful for that little nod after a minute of thinking.

 

The night was quiet, save for the clicking of heels on pavement. He offered to carry her if she was tired, another glare from her let him know to stop pushing.

 

“Can you at least tell me your name? Do you have an American name in addition to your real name?” If he had her name, he could install security in her area, establish cyber security for her, ensure any medical bills or utility bills were paid for, and so much more. If she couldn’t love him, the very least he could do is love her from afar. Bruce could live with that, as long as she was happy and safe. He barely knew her, but he was positive she deserved the best life.

 

“Kyeon Min-ji. Call me whatever is easiest for you, Americans often call me Minnie but my friends call me Minmin.” She was speaking English now, the words carefully formed and her Korean accent seeped in. Bruce loved her accent.

 

He repeated the name a few times to himself, and found he loved the way her name rolled off his tongue. He had to admit, Min-ji Wayne or Wayne Min-ji sounded adorable. But he could be Bruce Kyeon if she asked.

 

They reached her hotel, and Bruce didn’t miss the stares and gasps as he walked in with her. As they reached the elevator she began removing his suit jacket, folding it before handing it to him, “Thank you for walking me.” She said quietly as she stood at the furthest possible corner of the elevator.

 

“Thank you for letting me walk you.” Bruce said genuinely, watching as she did her damn best not to look at him. Bruce couldn’t help but smile. In this light he could see her more clearly. Windblown hair, adorable hands clasped in front of her tightly, and the furrow of her eyebrows. How nervous was she? How old was she? Was she even 21? She looked younger than Dick. Why did the universe burden her with an old man like him?

 

Her hotel room was wellkept, suitcase stored out of site, make up and soaps stacked neatly in the bathroom, and in the corner of the room next to the door, Min-ji left a pair of white sneakers. Bruce didn’t miss the way she kicked off her heels and placed them neatly next to her sneakers. He followed her example.

 

“Did you want to freshen up before we talked? I want you to relax a bit before we-” Bruce cut himself off as she walked away from him, grabbing a set of PJs from a luggage stored in the closet before disappearing into the bathroom. Moments later he heard the shower run so he took a seat on the couch in front of the TV.

 

Bruce’s eye caught on an open notebook on a nearby table and read the words to himself. It was a list of locations in Gotham. Most were crossed out in red pen, some were highlighted in orange, but one location had a check on Wayne Enterprises. Oh, she had been trying to find him and based off her compass, ruled out possibilities and whenever she got closer she used orange. Bruce smiled at her tracking skills, it looks like she didn’t have to look very far.

 

He could imagine her at the batcave, or maybe even the Watchtower, tracking missions, bypassing cybersecurity, guiding him and other members of the League. If there was a small possibility things could go well between them, Bruce would love for them to work together at every chance possible. He was already racking his mind for higher positions she could work in Wayne Enterprises.

 

Why was it so easy for him to imagine her in his life? Because she already knew his secret? There was no guarantee she’d even want anything to do with him after tonight, he couldn’t forget that bittersweet smile and tearful eyes.

 

For once, Bruce let himself imagine. He imagined waking up with her in his arms every morning, discrete flirting at work, going with her to South Korea to visit her family (What would they even think of him?), watching Earth from the Watchtower, holding her tightly if she had a stressful day, and at the sound of the blowdryer in the bathroom Bruce could imagine himself helping her dry her hair if she felt lazy. 

 

Bruce laughed at himself, he had no idea finding his soulmate would turn him into a hopeless romantic.

 

The thoughts that filled his mine were interrupted as she exited the bathroom. Bruce couldn’t help the mix and panic and pride when he realized she was still beautiful without makeup and a perfect dress. Her hair was let down but held away from her face by pins. Her pajamas consisted of black silk shorts with white stripes and a pink sweater reading: COFFEE?

 

She took a seat on her bed and sat cross legged, staring at him intently before beginning, “I’m being unfair to you.”

 

“I think it’s the other way around.” He admitted, not cracking under her gaze. Let her see him for what he was, did she like whatever it is she saw?

 

“It’s unfair for me to be angry at you for not wanting me then or now. I’m 24 years old, you’re 15 years older than me. I got my compass at 5 so you were 20 when you got yours, by then you had an established life style and experience with women, there was no reason for you to change since your potential soulmate was too far, you probably thought we’d never meet.” Bruce watched her eyes dart away as she paused for a moment, “You are my first and only love, even if I didn’t know you because I grew up with my compass. Whereas the compass appeared with you long after you matured, if anything it was an intrusion to your lifestyle.”

 

The feeling of guilt intensified as she paused and he could see the empty look in her eyes. She wasn’t wrong. Without meaning to, he had shaped her whole life.

 

“It’s evident how different the compass impact is on the both of us. You’ve dated many women, had sex, and fallen in love with many before. I’ve never dated, had sex, or fallen in love with anyone who could reciprocate.” She finally looked back at him, and as much as she tried to hide it, he could see she had long since given up on their relationship.

 

“You’re right about everything except for thinking it’s unfair to be angry and thinking I can’t love you.” Bruce said sincerely, approaching her slowly.

 

“You don’t,” She said, her voice choking, “You would’ve found me earlier if you did, besides knowing who you are now, I realize I can’t compete.”

 

“You don’t have to compete,” He told her seriously, moving slowly to sit next to her, “We were made for each other. The only reason I didn’t find you is because I wanted to keep you safe. From the media, from scrutinization, and from Gotham’s villains.”

 

“I didn’t come here to ask you to love me, you don’t need to try,” Her reply was blunt, “I came here to make sure you were alive and someone is taking care of you. Now that I know you’re Bruce Wayne, I can say for certain I’m not needed in your life.”

 

The room was silent for a few minutes as he listened to her cry quietly. He could feel his own eyes brimming with tears, they had both suffered in his attempt to save them. But she had suffered the most. It was true what he said about his dates, as he used them to fill an empty void while bolstering his publicity.

 

But she didn’t have that.

 

She had spent most of her life dreaming of meeting him and had been in love with him from the start, the thought killed him. She loved and supported him this whole time, while he tried to forget her. What did Bruce do to deserve her?

 

“And what if I want to try? What if I want to love you? What if I already do?” He could feel fear flood him as he realized that he could lose her, his mistakes were catching up to him.

 

“You’ve had 19 years, why now? You left me alone for 18 years, and when you came back you tossed me aside! And in the one year since then, I had to come here just to see you. How can you say you love me when…” Bruce could feel his heart break as he watched her stop speaking and begin to cry. She covered her face, and he could hear her whimpers clearly. He did this to her. This was no one else’s fault but his.

 

“The 18 years was because I was young and dumb, but after I became Batman I realized I didn’t want anyone to suffer for my mission, especially my soulmate,” He began, laying a gentle hand on her knee, “but after I left you in Busan, I thought I was doing the right thing, that I could stop you from loving me and you would get the life you deserve, but then…”

 

“Then what?” She finally asked quietly, looking down at him in pain.

 

“I thought you committed suicide.” He finally said, and the words brought back memories of the pain he felt while reading the article.

 

“What? How?” Min-ji asked in shock, grabbing his hand worriedly.

 

“I could feel you developing depression after our encounter and one day I looked on the news, a woman from Busan committed suicide after soulmate abandonment. I thought you were Soon Ga-in, I thought I lost you forever, that I killed you,” Bruce held her hand tightly, and they sat in silence staring at each other.

 

“Min-ji, I’m sorry I’m not the soulmate you deserve, but I’m willing to work to be yours if you’ll give me the chance, I don’t think I can walk away from you again.” Bruce finally broke the silence, he placed his hands gently around her face and wiped tears away.

 

“I’m scared, I can’t do another heartache, Bruce, I still haven’t recovered from the first one.” Min-ji admitted, but she found herself leaning into his touch.

 

“You won’t have to, I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you again. Not even my dumbass.” Bruce promised, feeling his heart clench as he watched a shy smile break through.

 

“If I say yes to being yours...what does that mean?” She asked carefully, pulling away from his grasp and holding his hands in hers instead.

 

“I promise we can take it slow, it means calling everyday, texting throughout the day, having Batman and Bruce Wayne’s love and affection, surprise visits to Busan, an eventual job offering at Wayne Enterprises, an eventual tour of the Batcave and Watchtower, and whenever you’re ready, marriage.”

 

“And if it doesn’t work?” Min-ji asked quietly, looking into his eyes deeply.

 

“Then you can leave this old man, find someone who can love you better, and I’ll just love you from afar.” Bruce admitted, not liking the flash of jealousy at the thought of anyone else having her.

 

“But what if you break up with me?” Min-ji reasoned, frowning slightly.

 

“That’s impossible.”

 

“Why would you say that?”

 

“Because I’m in love with you.”

 

He watched her cheeks flush red and couldn’t help but smile at the way she pulled away and held two hands over her mouth. He didn’t realize how shy and timid she was.

 

“Prove it.” He heard her whisper quietly.

 

Bruce spent the rest of the night proving it.

 

 

Thank you for sticking around with this short story! Let me know what you think~

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think (Constructive Criticism ALWAYS accepted) and I'll have the next part of the 4 chapter work up asap!


End file.
